


Stress-free, guarantee!

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Halfling, Knotting, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Hushe surprises Kaylie with a magical stone he purchased from their merchant friend. What does it do? Relieves stress, of course!





	Stress-free, guarantee!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos on my d&d stories! I have been considering chronicling my party’s whole adventure... maybe I should, if you guys like Hushe and Kaylie! Even if I don’t, I hope you enjoy my stories of my little dragonborn thief and his halfling love~

Kaylie was dozing peacefully in Hushe’s bed, it was rare she got a day off, so she was soaking it in and relaxing.

...but this was the Collectors’ Base, there’s never relaxation here!

 

“Oh, Kaylieee~” The halfling heard her boyfriend call from outside the sleeping room, followed by a few knocks.

Kaylie rubbed her eyes and smiled, “Come on in, Hushe.” She called sleepily.

The blue dragonborn came into the room and locked the door behind him. He was carrying something in a purple box.

“Yo, check out what Markus sold me!” Hushe set the box on the bed in front of Kaylie and opened it.

 

The girl peered inside to see a dark green stone, very smooth and a bit oblong. She picked it up and examined every side.

“This isn’t…” Kaylie’s eyes flicked down to Hushe’s chest.

The dragonborn snorted out a laugh, “Nah it's not a shard! I  _ wish  _ Markus had the rest of them, then we wouldn’t have to go across the world collecting them!” Hushe took the stone in his hands and gestured for Kaylie to turn around.

She did, and she felt the stone press against her back.

“ _ Volveba _ ,” Hushe murmured, and Kaylie gasped as the stone began to vibrate. It massaged her back wonderfully and she sighed in bliss as Hushe dragged it along her shoulders and neck.

 

“This feels sooo good~” Kaylie purred.

Hushe chuckled from behind her, “Yep, Markus just got a huge shipment of magic massagers, they’re selling really well!”

“Here, one sec…” Kaylie scooted forward a bit and pulled her sweater up and off, leaving her only in her bra and leggings; she cast a sly look over her shoulder, “keep going.”

Hushe smiled and continued, letting the stone ease out all of his girlfriend’s tension. He gently guided her to lay down on her stomach. 

 

As Hushe knelt between Kaylie’s legs, spreading them, the halfling laughed lightly, “Heh, what’cha doing back there~?”

The dragonborn dragged the massager below her bra, down to her lower back, “You’ll see, sweetie.” With that teasing note, Hushe slid the stone to buzz against the swell of Kaylie’s soft butt. 

The halfling’s breath hitched, she was quickly catching on to what Hushe had in store for her. Kaylie spread her legs a little wider and wiggled her hips.

 

Without further preamble, Hushe gently stroked the stone along Kaylie’s clothed mound. The girl gasped as she felt the rumbling massager press against her pussy and clit. She moaned into the pillows as Hushe held it at the  _ perfect _ angle. Her toes curled into the sheets and her hips stuttered.

“You like that?” Hushe murmured, running his claws down Kaylie’s back as she slowly rocked her hips back, almost humping the stone.

Soft gasps and whimpers escaped the girl’s lips as she rubbed her pussy on the rock, moisture darkening her leggings, “Oh! Ohhh Hushe, yes!”

 

The dragonborn leaned forward to lick at the back of Kaylie’s neck, letting out hot breaths, “Do you know how beautiful you are? Gods, I felt like the luckiest man in the world when you asked me to go on that first mission with you.”

The love and honestly in Hushe’s voice made Kaylie’s heart soar, but she had to laugh, “Our first mission together? You  _ do _ remember we had to crawl through a sewer to get into the baron’s manor, right?”

Hushe pinched her ass playfully, “Shush, at least I had a gorgeous, talented, stealthy halfling to go with me~” he pressed the massager harder against Kaylie’s clothed mound.

Kaylie bit her lip and glanced back at the dragonborn, grinding her hips back onto the stone, “Huuushe, I want more…”

 

The dragonborn’s frilled ears perked up and he smiled, “Here,” he gave the stone to Kaylie, “Pull down your leggings.” he took off his own pants and also tossed his black and gold shirt to the side. When Hushe returned to the bed, he found his girlfriend in the same position, on her stomach, stone pressed against her pussy, only minus her leggings.

Hushe stroked his hard, draconic cock and ran a hand over Kaylie’s broad hips, “Don’t tell me you weren’t wearing panties under your leggings?” he growled.

The halfling cast a look over her shoulder that was too innocent, “Maybe~” she shifted her hips back to rub her slick slit over the drooling tip of Hushe’s dick. Hushe groaned out loud as he felt the vibrations on Kaylie’s clit carry over to his cock.

Hushe pressed his tapered tip into Kaylie, and gasped as the vibrations intensified when he was inside. Kaylie moaned, high pitched and sweet, as Hushe eased in the rest of his thick member in, and she kept the stone pressed against her clit as she adjusted to the stretch.

Hushe moaned and gasped, “Fuck, you’re tightening up so much,” he almost laughed, “you really like it?”

“Yeeesss…” Kaylie whined, “Gods, Hushe, please fuck me already!”

 

Hushe gripped Kaylie’s hips and slowly pulled out, letting the girl feel every ridge slide against her trembling walls. Not being able to hold back, Hushe began a deep and fast rhythm. The dragonborn growled and purred in pleasure. He saw Kaylie’s shoulders shuddering with her own ecstasy and licked his lips.

“Ah! Hushe!” Kaylie cried out when she felt Hushe’s sharp fangs graze her shoulder. Though she never said it out loud, she  _ loved _ it when Hushe lost himself during sex and turned into an animalistic beast. 

The dragonborn grinned around his fangs and tilted his little halfling’s hips upwards slightly to nail her sweet spot over and over.

Kaylie’s scream echoed through the Collectors’ headquarters, swiftly followed by loud, unabashed cries for “More! Gods, yes, HARDER!” The stone against her fluffy mound kept buzzing away, bringing both her and Hushe more pleasure than either of them had ever felt before.

 

Hushe increased his speed and the power behind his thrusts. He glanced down and smirked to himself before whispering, “ _ Propero _ .” Magically, the stone’s vibration intensity went up a speed and Kaylie’s head rolled back as she let out a long moan that turned into a mewl.

“Oh, H-Hushe, I’m- ah! I’m gonna… c-come!” She whined and Hushe watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and he groaned as her pussy throbbed with her orgasm.

“K-Kaylie, Gods- fuck, fuck!” Hushe couldn’t stop cursing as he, too, felt his release coming.

With a deep thrust, Hushe’s knot pushed into the halfling’s oversensitive slit and he let out a great growl as he filled Kaylie with his searing hot seed.

Kaylie, not having taken the stone away from her clit, gasped out a broken moan as a second orgasm shuddered through her body, making her fingers and toes curl.

 

Panting, Hushe pulled Kaylie to rest against his chest as he flopped to the side, ” _ prohibere _ …” he murmured and the stone’s vibrations ceased. His knot was still firmly locked inside of the halfling, and Kaylie mewled as she continued to be pumped full. Hushe circled his arms around Kaylie’s waist and kissed he bitemarks he left, “Sorry, I got a little out of control, there…” he spoke quietly and nuzzled his snout into the base of her neck.

Kaylie sighed blissfully and reached a hand back to caress Hushe’s scaly cheek, “I don’t mind, you’re so sexy when you lose control.” she admitted.

Hushe hugged her close and rubbed a hand over her plump stomach, “You’re so cute, Kaylie, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hushe, more and more every day.” Kaylie snuggled into the dragonborn’s warm embrace and started to doze off again.

 

~

 

Later, Hushe and Oswell were helping Markus restock his shop.

“I trust Miss Kaylie liked her gift?” The merchant asked casually.

Hushe nearly dropped the box of health potions he was carrying. He looked at Markus and blushed, “Um… yeah, she loved it.”

“Marvellous!” Markus chirped, “I suppose a lot of young ladies have been stressed out lately…”

The dragonborn quirked an eyebrow at Markus and handed the potions to Oswell, “Stressed out?”

Markus nodded, “Why, yes! The Magic Massager Mineral is guaranteed to work out any stress knots in people’s muscles, and yet…” he rubbed his goatee thoughtfully, “the majority of people buying them are relatively young women in good health! What use would they have for such a device?”

 

A snort of laughter came from beneath Oswell’s heavy armor and Hushe’s whirled around to stare at the usually mute man.

“That sure is a mystery!” The dragonborn laughed awkwardly, “but, sales are sales, right?”

“Absolutely right, my boy!” Markus gave Hushe a friendly pat on the shoulder, “now, kindly hand me that box over there?”

“Sure, what’s in it?”

Markus grinned, “Oh these are fascinating things!” He held up what appeared to be thick beads on a long string with a handle at the end, “These beads will magically secrete a slick lubricant into any aperture they can fit into! What a curious thing, what  _ could  _ they be useful for!?” The human laughed.

Hushe could only stare at the beads and smile to himself, “I’ve got a few ideas.”


End file.
